


A Conversa

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard convence Peggy a sentar com Tony e ter "a conversa".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942154) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

“Absolutamente não.”

Peggy encara Howard incrédula, cruzando seus braços na frente do peito.

“Por favor, Peg? Não é tão ruim.”

“Então faça você mesmo!”

“Não é a melhor ideia considerando o meu histórico.” Howard esfrega a nuca e tem a decência de desviar o olhar.

“Por que Maria não pode fazer isso?”

“Ela me pediu para fazer isso.” Ele oferece um sorriso cansado, esperando aliviar a situação.

“Howard, não vou ter a conversa com o seu filho.”

“Vamos lá. Vai terminar antes que você perceba.”

“Não.” Peggy leva as mãos para o quadril, mantendo uma expressão severa.

Howard esfrega seu bigode. “Não vou testar mais nenhuma das minhas invenções voláteis nos laboratórios da SHIELD por uma semana.”

A expressão de Peggy se suaviza. “Um mês.”

“Duas semanas.”

“Três.”

“Duas e meia.”

“Fechado.” Peggy estende sua mão; apertando a de Howard com firmeza quando ele conecta.

“Mão! Mão!”

“Só para que fique claro, não vou hesitar em estrangular você se você recuar no nosso acordo.”

“Tá, tá.” Howard arranca sua mão da de Peggy, balançando-a.

“Ai, não danifica os bens,” ele murmura quando vai embora.

 

________________________________________

 

“Vem, senta.” Peggy gesticulou para a cadeira vazia na sala.

Tony se ajeita, com um olhar cauteloso.

“Para onde ele está indo agora?”

“Desculpa?”

“Quando quer que o meu velho diz que você está procurando por mim, sempre é para me dizer que ele está indo embora de novo.” Tony dá de ombros e cutuca as cutículas; estranhamente, não é um costume que pegou de qualquer dos seus pais, mas que pegou de Angie. “Ou que ele está no meio de ir embora e manda alguém para me distrair.”

Peggy suspira; pode brigar com Howard sobre suas habilidades como pai depois. “Nada desse tipo hoje, Tony.”

Ela puxa a tela do projetor e limpa a garganta.

“Agora, chega um momento na vida de uma pessoa quando desenvolvem certos… sentimentos com relação a outra pessoa.” Ela sorri enquanto as palavras saem da sua boca. “E algumas vezes, uma pessoa deseja agir com relação a esses sentimentos.”

“Uh, Tia Peg?” Tony esconde um risada em uma tossida.

“Tente salvar as perguntas para o final.”

“Mas–”

Peggy liga o projetor. A imagem de um pássaro e uma abelha aparecem. Parece que o Sr. Jarvis foi bem literal quando a Peggy pediu que ele conseguisse algumas imagens para sua lição para o Tony. “Como estava dizendo, algumas vezes as pessoas agem com base nesses sentimentos de modo físico.”

“Tia Peg, realmente acho–”

“Me deixe continuar, meu querido. Gostaria muito de não precisar fazer isso de novo.”

Tony pressiona os lábios com mais força, suas bochechas se enchendo com uma risada abafada.

“Como o garoto–”

“Homem.”

“Certo, sim. Como o homem, esses sentimentos ficaram aparentes em–”

“Ei, Peg, onde está–” Angie chega na sala e para no meio da frase. Seu olhar passa por Peggy e sua expressão desconfortável, Tony com seu lábio trêmulo, e a imagem na tela na frente deles. Ela coloca as mãos sobre o estômago e explode em um ataque de riso.

“Deus. A conversa? Sério, Peggy?”

“Howard me pediu para fazer isso. Não tem nada para rir sobre encontros sexuais seguros, Angie.”

“Oh, eu sei disso.”

“Então o que, se posso perguntar, é tão engraçado?”

Angie dirige a Tony um olhar conhecer e Tony ri e sua expressão de pôquer finalmente quebra.

“A Tia Ang me deu essa conversa faz dois anos. Só queria ver até onde você iria.”

Peggy coloca as mãos no seu quadril, dirigindo sua atenção para Angie.

“O que você disse para ele?”

Angie dá de ombros. “Não faça nada que Howard costumava fazer.”

Tony acena concordando, erguendo um polegar para Angie.

Peggy olha entre o par, apertando os olhos. “Odeio vocês dois.”


End file.
